Unexplainable
by JadeLilyMalfoy
Summary: When Harry is taken from Privet Drive by Severus to live with him, the unexplainable happens. This is Snarry Slash. If you don't like, don't read. Also may have SBRL RHr among some others.
1. The Beginning How Original

**Disclaimer:** You know, if I owned these characters and places, I would have met Alan Rickman by now. Whom I love. Dearly. Sigh.

**Warnings:** This is Snarry. As in Severus/Harry slash. Complete OOC ness. Duh. That's about it.

**A/N:** I couldn't tell you where this came from. So don't ask.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning (How Original)**

Neither really remembered how it had started. It just had. One day, one day before term had ended. And then Harry left to the Dursleys for the summer. Neither understood where the feelings came from. One day they were just there. Severus felt he needed to protect Harry, and Harry felt the need to let Severus be understood. Neither one knew how it happened. But it did. One day.

When Harry returned to Privet drive, he was confused. As was Severus back at Snape Manor. They both cared for eachother, and they both knew the other cared for them too. They couldn't explain it, but it was true. And this is where the story begins. Severus trying to put some joy back into the poor kid's life. Or what was left of it.

* * *

How the old man can keep him there. He's miserable! There are other places where he can be safe now. The Dark Lord is impervious to Lily's sacrifice. Why must he remain there! If only there was something I could do… Severus was trying desperately to find a place where Harry could stay. The Dursleys were hardly fit for raising one kid, let alone two. But what could he DO? Dumbledore has the only authority over that. Dumbledore… He got up out of his dark olive armchair and grabbed a hold of some fine powder. Throwing it into the dancing flames, he shouted, "Hogwart's Headmaster's Office," and quickly arrived.

Albus Dumbledore was currently petting Fawkes, eyes twinkling, deep in thought, when his Potions professor stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Good morning, Severus. I don't remember any plans of meeting with you today." His face turned grave. "Did something happen?" Severus gently brushed off his robes.

"No. I came to discuss Potter." The headmaster's eyebrows rose, carefully eyeing his friend. "I don't care for the boy, as you well know, but I still don't think anyone should be left with those horrible relatives of his. I think it's time to change his living situation. There are other places he can be safe." Severus, being friends with the Malfoys, was very good with concealing his emotions. His face was the same as usual. Emotionless, except for a bit of annoyance. He was doing rather well in fooling the old man, which was rather surprising.

"And where do you suggest we bring Harry, Severus? Surely you don't plan to keep him with you?"

"Well, originally I thought he could stay with Black, at Grimmauld Place. But there is far too much going on with the Order. He can't stay with Lupin either, for the same reason. He can't stay at Hogwarts due to that rule that says he can't. So although I resent it very much, I think it's the only option." Albus' jaw almost dropped. He quickly thought about using Legilimency to see what Severus was playing at, but thought against it, considering the professor was just as gifted at himself at Occlumency.

"Do you really plan to keep him at Snape Manor with you?"

"Well, the Dark Lord would never suspect it. My manor is just as protected as Grimmauld Place. So it's the best place for him. There would be plenty for him to do.  
I have a library as big as the one here, a quidditch pitch, and I could help him raise his grade in potions so he wouldn't take remedial when the year starts again. It's the best for his well being."

"I can see you have given this a great amount of thought, Severus. I would rather he stayed where he is better treated. But if something goes wrong, I'll immediately put him back with his aunt and uncle. I'll write a letter to them now. When did you plan on retrieving him?"

"As soon as I could. Today even, if possible." Snape seemed rather shocked that the headmaster agreed so quickly. He could rescue Harry today!

"Very well. Go quickly. Be firm, his uncle is rather, I guess you could say violent." Severus nodded, grabbed the letter from the old man's hand, and quickly floo-ed back to his manor to change.

* * *

Harry was outside in the garden when he heard the familiar sound of some one apparating. He was tempted to see who had arrived, but decided against it, fearing more verbal abuse. Instead he moved to the front yard, trimming the bushes near the kitchen window. His uncle was doing most of the talking, or rather yelling, not letting the guest say a word. In a moment, he heard a very familiar voice say, "Silencio!" Snape? What is he doing here? Harry quickly forgot his decision and ran inside. Snape turned to him. "Potter, get your things. You are leaving this place. For good." Harry ran upstairs, that being the only thing he could do to stop himself to hugging the man. He gathered all of his stuff, which took him a lot less time than he had guessed it would, and went back downstairs. "That's all you have?" Severus looked at him and Harry nodded. "Have you ever apparated with anyone?" He shook his head this time. "Grab your bags in one hand and latch on to my arm with the other. Are you capable of this?" Harry again nodded, picking up on the slight bit of caring in the elder's voice. He did as he was told, and in a moment he found himself in a strange house. He looked around questioningly.

"Er, excuse me, sir, but where are we?" Harry looked around. He was in a library. A BIG library.

"You are in Snape Manor Library. You will be staying here for the remainder of the summer." They both shifted awkwardly. Harry shuffled up to him and extended his hand, looking down. Severus shook it, and quickly called a house elf.

"Thank you sir. Really. I couldn't last much longer there…" Severus looked alarmed.

"Did they harm you in any way?" Harry giggled. Er, laughed.

"Only verbally, and I got used to that when I was 4." The old man smiled. A genuine smile. Harry also grinned, liking the fact that he could make the usually sour old man smile.

"Are you sure? All right… This is your personal house elf, Kristie. (A/N: There ya go, Chocoholicbookwarm) Kristie, bring Harry's bags to his room. I'll bring you there." Harry nodded and started following Severus through the maze of the house. After five minutes of twisted halls and circular staircases, he stopped. This is your corridor. Mine is the one across from you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. The house elves." He added quickly. "You have a personal library, bathroom, and den. Dinner will be ready at 7:30. The house elfs will show you to the kitchen. I'll be in the potions laboratory if they can't suffice. I will see you at dinner."

With that, Severus left. Harry went into his new living area. It was huge. The whole thing was the size of the Dursley's. Upstairs there was the bedroom and bathroom, and downstairs there was a little library, a den, and a small kitchen filled with snacks. He decided to take a shower. When he was done, he found his clothes were already in the closet. He dressed quickly, wanting to explore more. In the library, he pulled out a book entitled 'How to Find Your Inner Animagus,' and laid on the couch. The moment he did, it seemed like the wall behind him seemed to move back. Confused, he got up and pulled the couch back. There seemed to be an indentation in the wall. He pushed on the spot a bit more, and it moved to the side, revealing a passageway. He hesitantly grabbed the candle that was on the coffee table, and started walking through it. After a few mintues of walking, the passage came to an end. Harry pushed the rock wall slightly, and it instantly moved, causing him to fall face first onto a stone floor. Looking up, he saw his teacher.

"Took you long enough, Potter." He smirked,

* * *

**A/N:** Er. I don't know why I'm writing this. I made Bella write one, but apparently I thirsted for more, and this came out. Erm. Ya. So I have no idea where this is headed. So I'm just going to go with it. Remember, there is really no point in flames unless you like making yourself look stupid. Which is fine by me. Stupidity makes me laugh. Teehee. Thanks to my beta Bella!

Me: Eep. My first Snarry.

Severus: You'll be fine.

Me: oO

Severus: If you get another chapter out I'll let you, and only you, call me Sevvie.

Me: HELL YES!


	2. Hidden Intentions

Harry stood shocked. He was in Severus' potion lab. "I didn't know you were testing my intelligence." He tried not to smile.

"No, only your speed." Snape offered the boy a seat.

"Normally I'm quite fast, sir, but I also normally have more energy. Some sleep should clear that up." Harry smirked. It was Severus' turn to try not to smile.

"Hm. I'm sure. So you have found the secret passage to my potions lab. I had this made so if there was an emergency you could use it to come to my chambers, which are located through that door." He pointed to a black door, seemed to be made out of burnt wood. There were faint lines of silver and green etched into it, all making S's. "Speaking of potions, you could use a great deal of help. Since you are already here at my house, would you like lessons?" Harry thought about it and nodded. He might as well. Maybe it could be an excuse to get closer to eachother.

"That would be great. When should we start?"

"Whenever you want. Even now."

"Sure, why not." Severus motioned for Harry to follow him to his storage closet. He told several ingrediants that the boy needed to retrieve, and went back to the lab to fetch a cauldron and a beginner's potions book. He quickly changed the cover to an advanced book. He didn't want to get Harry dissapointed. Snape also got all of the other tools that were needed to make the potion. The brunette quickly returned, ingrediants in hand. He sat down next to Severus.

"Open to page 437. You are going to make the appealling potion."

"The appealling potion, sir?"

"Yes. It makes the drinker find the person whose hair is in it sexually appealing. And there is no need to call me sir outside of school." Harry smiled, and started dicing the first ingrediant. Or what he thought was dicing. "Potter, why are you chopping the bat wing? The recipe clearly states dicing."

"I thought I was dicing, si- I mean, Severus."

"This would explain why all of your potions never come out correctly, Harry. You don't know the difference between the different types of cutting. Here, I'll help you." He put his hands over Harry's, both shivering at the contact. Harry blushed, and Severus' eyes widened. He quickly took his hand off, and slowly replaced it. After carefully explaining the different types of cutting, he told Harry to start the potion over.

He came back to check on him in an hour, and was surprised to see the potion was exactly what it was supposed to be.

"See, Harry, it was the cutting of ingrediants that got your potions messed up." Harry smirked.

"You'd think after all those years cooking for the Dursley's I would have known the difference." Severus actually smiled.

"You should wash your hands." Harry turned back to the passageway. "Don't bother going all the way back to your room. You can use my bathroom. Follow me." Harry walked into the room. He didn't expect what greeted him.

The room was completely black, red, blue, and green. The majority black, with the other colors as accents. The bathroom was the same way. Black porcelin bath, black tiles, black sink, with blue and green towels, and red shower curtain. Harry washed his hands, and returned to the lab. Snape held a vial of the potion in his hand.

"So shall we see if it works?" He grinned at the confused Hary.

"What?"

"You put your hair in, didn't you?" The brunette nodded. "Well let's see if it works. I find all potions go down better with a bit of fire whiskey. Do you drink?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I'm only the drinking king of Gryffindor Tower." Snape turned to grab two glasses, and Harry quickly cast a spell. The drinks were poured. Again. And again. And again. And again. Until finally, Harry reminded his teacher what the point of the drinking had come from. "So are you going to drink the potion, Severus?" The older man nodded and downed the vial in one sip.

"Well, we'll never really now if it works," he slurred. "Because I already find you sexually appealing! I'm afraid you'll have to try a different potion tomorrow!" Harry smirked. O, this was going to be fun. He was now positive that Snape shared his feelings. Little did Severus know, but Harry was the drinking king of Gryffindor Tower because he had found a spell that you cast before you drink anything. A certain spell that made everybody think you were drunk, because you acted drunk, but had a perfectly clear mind. _This is going to be VERY fun._

"Hey, Severus. You find me sexually appealing?" He nodded. "Well, it just so happens that I find YOU sexually appealing too. Now whatever are we going to do?" Severus' eyes widened, before grinning, and then looking sad.

"Dumbledore would find out. It's against the Hogwarts rules! It can never happen!" He hiccupped.

"We're not at school, Severus. Come with me, I won't tell if you won't." The man looked hungrily at Harry before speaking again.

"Nope! You can't make me!" Harry crashed his lips onto his teacher's mouth, forcing his tongue through. He felt the older man relax a bit. "I've been proven wrong." Harry immediately felt why. He smirked and pulled the man into his bedroom, a fire in his eyes.

* * *

_MMM. It's really warm in my bed this morning. That's weird. My bed's always cold. I wonder why the sudden change. And why the bloody hell does my head hurt so much? O ya, I made Harry make that allure potion. And then I got drunk and drank it. Not that it wouldv'e worked anyway. M. Harry. I hope I didn't say anything to jepordize our relationship. What the bloody hell is so warm next to me? Maybe I should give up the being lazy thing and actually turn around. _Green eyes met his.

"Good morning, baby, last night was amazing."

_Well shit._

* * *

A/N: Yep. Sorry it's late. Christmas season is really busy for me. I have a concert like every week, and extra rehearsals, and lots of homework and shit.

Reviews!

**Neori:** Glad you like it. Thanks.

**Dust to ashes:** Potter so giggles. Heh. I tried to make it a bit more detailed.

**Tina1587:** Here ya go!

**Syrens-songs: ** I thought you were a flame at first, lol. Glad you like it.

**Animegurl1088:** Thanks!

**HalfSithalready:** Oh shut up Chris.

**K.Krum:** I could never call him Sevvie. In a story anyway. I am the only one who he allows to call him Sevvie. And that's only when we are in the bedroom. Which you should know by now, considering you are there too. Hmph.

Me: Sevvie!

Severus: (cringe) Hello Jade.

Me: Erm, can we go into your bedroom now?

Severus: Well after reading all that sexual innuendo I guess we have to.

Bella: Yay!

Me: Yay!

Severus: You said it. (smirk)

JadeLilyMalfoy


	3. Teenage Boys

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing. Except for this box of cheez-its. Mmmmm. Processed cheese.

**Warnings: ** Well… Slash. Language. RAPE! Nah, just (goes and yells at nephews) what was I saying? Oh, just an old man and a teen. Well Sevvie isn't old…. So…. (yells at nephews again.) it's just a hot man with a teen. Heh.

**A/N:** Heh, want to hear a funny story? I was searching for a good snarry to read, and I read a summary, and was like, hm, this sounds good, and I didn't realize I was reading my own story. Heh. I found that amusing. Sorry it's so short.

**Chapter Three: Teenage Boys**

* * *

"Good morning, baby, last night was amazing." 

_Well Shit._ "Potter! What on earth are you doing in my bed!" Harry opened his mouth to say something and Severus quickly raised his hand. "No, I know _what_ you are doing in my bed, but _why_?" Harry smiled.

"Because I love you silly! I mean, I wouldn't have taken you down so fast if I hadn't!" He kissed the older man's whiter than usual forehead. "Now what would you like for breakfast? I'm cooking."

"Well some bacon would be nice…Hey! I don't think so. This can't continue. Dumbledore would find out for one, and he would never allow it. Now go back to your rooms. And I meant it about that bacon. And eggs." He pushed Harry to the entrance to the secret passage. "I expect breakfast to be ready in an hour." He closed the door to the tunnel and went to his room to shower.

Harry also went to shower. _O, you aren't going to get rid of me that easily, Severus. I am only a Gryffindor for my stubbornness. _Harry quickly got dressed and called a house elf to lead him to the kitchens. After asking where all the ingrediants and pans were, he quickly got started. _I'll give you eggs and bacon. And pancakes, and sausage, and blintzes. _Harry quickly got out his wand, Severus having made the mistake of telling him last night that he could do magic. Suddenly onions and peppers were being chopped, eggs being beaten, bacon sizzling on a grill. Harry made the pancakes without magic. His own special recipe. By the time Severus had stepped out of his room, the smell of it all was making his mouth water. He quickly walked into the room just as Harry finished laying everything out on the table.

"That was fast." He sat down and started putting food on his plate.

"Ya. Last night you slipped the fact that I could use magic here. Mrs. Weasley taught me a lot of spells to cook. There's onion and pepper omelettes, bacon, sausage, and blintzes. The pancakes are hand made. There is freshly squeezed orange juice or coffee to drink. Well eat already." Severus immediately started eating, afraid of what Harry would do if he didn't. "Now what would you prefer to drink?" The man mumbled "Crofke," and Harry poured him a cup. Only after Severus was completely content did Harry sit down and begin to eat.

"At least the Weasley's gave you some good knowledge." Harry glared at him. "Oh shut up and finish eating. You have a potions lesson. I expect to see you in fifteen minutes." That said, he walked away.

"Make it less," he mumbled. He muttered a spell to make the food on his plate turn into a pill, swallowed it with orange juice, and asked the house elves to clean up before dashing down to the potions room. He arrived only a minute after Severus. "So what potion am I making today?" He sat down at the table, waiting patiently.

"Today you will make the dreamless sleep potion. I need to refill Hogwart's stock, considering you went through it as fast as I could make it last year." Harry blushed. (A/N: I've decided this is in 6th year. AU obviously. I think I _may_ incorporate Jade and make Sirius straight. I may not be able to resist. But Harry is studying with Sevvie now to get into Advanced Potions.) Harry had been forced to drink the potion every night last year when his Occlumency failed.

"Well if I remember correctly, YOU were the one to stop teaching me!"

"Yes, because YOU looked into my pensieve!"

"Well YOU left it out to find!" The two glared at eachother, anger evident.

"Finish your potion. Don't bother coming to dinner. The house elves will bring it to you in your room." Severus swiftly walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Mature man my ass. Has to win everything. Well I'll show him…" Harry's eyes brightened, and he started flipping through the potions book in front of him while his potion sat to simmer. "Oh this will be good…"

* * *

Severus was in his secret library, reading upon the tempers of teenage boys.

The teenage male can be very stubborn. After a fight, they very often pretend to give in, only to get revenge when the "winner" of the fight least expects it.

He won't fool me that easily. I am much smarter then him.

* * *

Harry added the last ingrediant to his Dreamless Sleep potion, and turned his attention to other cauldron beside it. "One bat wing, scales of a pink lizard, and two claws of a werecat. Check, check, and check. Last ingrediant is… hair of the victim…? Ok…" Harry walked into Severus' room quietly, and looked on his pillow. Grabbing a few strands that lay there, he returned to the potion and dropped them in, waiting five minutes in between each. "Done." Both potions were complete. He filled vials with dreamless sleep potion first, and put them in the box as Severus had directed. He then filled the remaining vials with his second potion, bright blue in color. He cleaned the second cauldron thoroughly, not wanting to leave a trace of what had been there. He wrote a note to his tutor bluntly stating that there was no need to give him dinner, he would make it himself when Severus was done with his. Harry ripped a page out of the book before putting it back in the cabinet and grabbing his vials. He opened the secret passage and went to his room, where he started to feel a pang of guilt. He quickly reassured himself. _Harry, it's not only for revenge, it's good in the long run for the both of you. Really. It is. Happiness._ He smiled and called a house elf. "I'd like you to bring me a bowl, chocolate syrup, fruit, and my dinner. For dinner I'd like steak, mashed potatoes and corn. Do not tell Severus that I have already eaten." The house elf nodded. _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

Sorry it took so long. They holiday weekend was rather… busy. On a lighter note, I got a U2 ipod for christmas. Yay! I can now listen to "Wicked" whereever I am. Heh.

Reviews!

RavenLeeSnape- Glad you enjoyed it!

Susan Potter- 

Chopsticks-the-mighty- Heh. Enjoy.

K.Krum- I love you. And miss you. DAMN THE DOGS!

HalfSithalready- Oh shut it Chris. Ty. OHHHH WHAT NOW!

Wulfie-squeeker- Sounds like an interesting story lol…

Firegoddess- here ya go!

Heather- Heh.

Neori- Here ya go!

CONTEST! This is going to be hard I hope.

What movie is the phrase "Carpe Diem" and "Captain, my Captain" from? Who ever gets it right gets a Sevvie doll! And if you tell me the lead actor I will give you the link to my favourite picture.

And now some words from Sevvie.

Sevvie: To all those who are reading this story but aren't reviewing, please do. Jade is very egotistical, and needs them.

Me: Hey!

Sevvie: Okay, she really isn't, but she likes reviews. So please, even if it's just a smiley face, leave a review. It's greatly appreciated. Thanks

STRIP SEVVIE STRIP!

Sevvie: oO?

Me: Sorry. Couldn't retain it. ;)

JadeLilyMalfoy


	4. The Discovery How Creative

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Or do I…? (No. I don't.)

**A/N: **This is going to be the last chapter. I've kinda lost interest in this story at the moment, and don't have enough time to write. If I come up with more ideas however, I will start writing it again during summer break, which is starting for a month. Ok, let's be realistic. It will come back in a month in a half. Oh ya, this is unbeta-ed, so forgive me. It's really short, like stupidly so, and there's a cliffie at the end, but I hope to make it up to you when I get back on track with writing.

Chapter 4: The Discovery

* * *

Harry had found a secret passage way. To a secret room. Which happened to be in hearing distance of Severus'.

Harry smiled, eating his dinner contentedly. After he had finished, he brought what he needed to the secret room. He lit a fire in the fireplace, which he had enchanted to be smoke-free, and layed out a soft blanket on the floor. Carefully, he dipped each piece of fruit carefully into the chocolate sauce, and placed a freezing charm on each one. After he was done with the final touches, he started screaming.

Meanwhile, in Sev's room… 

Severus was massaging his temples. What on earth was he going to do about this? If Dumbledore found out… He was brought back to his room with the screams of a seemingly in terrible danger Harry Potter. Severus shot up, and followed the sound to a wall. _HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET THROUGH A **WALL**!_ He slammed his fist against one of the snakes engraved in the stone, when suddenly, bits of rock started falling onto his head, and a door appeared before him. After getting over the shock, he dashed through the door.

And his jaw fell. Before him, was Harry Potter. Naked. Covered in sweat. Surrounded by chocolate covered fruit. Craving in his eyes.

And that is how Severus Snape gave into a teenage boy.

* * *

And then wild, kinky sex occurred. Well, duh. And they lived happily ever after.

Except for one thing…

Professor Albus Dumbedore had just walked in on them.

* * *

Many thanks to:

Potions Mistress 101, demon-flying, ShinnaLeopard, Susan Potter, HalfSithalready (ha you admitted you like it!), K.Krum, ladym, triss33, wulfie-squeeker, Chopsticks-The-Mighty, GordoLuvr4Life8988, Neori, totallyobsessedwidHP.

And Sevvie dolls to these people, who got the contest right. The movie was "The Dead Poet's Society," and I would have accepted either Robin Williams or Robert Sean Leonard as stars:

Eilan29, Reading-Whiz, SAXandCLARINETgrl.

Sev: You suck.

Me: You swallow.

Sev: How did you… HEY!

Me: (Maniacal laughter)

JadeLilyMalfoy


End file.
